


Not enough time

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Isabella liked her.





	Not enough time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não tempo o bastante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843812) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #053 - thrill.

Isabella liked her, there was a certain thrill in realizing that, but Cassandra knew she would never call, and not because she would never go to Milan. She was living on borrowed time, and although her life had become an adventure after the other, and she had experienced so many new things because of the opportunities being gifted to her, this was one thing she couldn’t give herself the luxury of experiencing. Cassandra wanted the thrill Isabella made her feel, but she knew how many days until the one she decided to die on, and there wasn’t enough time left.


End file.
